This invention relates generally to a speaker, particularly to a speaker damper.
As a speaker damper is usually inserted between the casing and the drum paper of speaker, and a metallic whisker for transmitting signals from the casing terminal to the drum paper is generally laid across the damper. Therefore, the suspended metallic whisker is liable to be ruptured in dismounting a speaker or in vibrating the drum paper, or it may be entrapped in repetitious jump-rope phenomenon during power output.
In view of abovesaid defects, a proposal disclosed is to weave the metallic whisker in a fabric damper before the later is pressed and molded. By so doing, the fabrication process is more complicated with a higher cost though, the rupture of whisker can be avoided however unmerited in the following points nevertheless:
(1) Complicated process and high cost;
(2) Possible change of a whisker""s diameter when molding, which may incur poor transmission quality or result in rupture;
(3) Difficult to view any rupture of a whisker woven in the fabric damper; and
(4) A shortened lifetime of molds when the damper is molded together with the whisker.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a speaker damper composed of a damper casing and a metallic whisker, wherein the damper casing is substantially a woven pad formed as a circular wafer with corrugated sections, while the metallic whisker is substantially a conductive wire intermittently penetrated and buried in the damper casing; and a fastening string is provided to tie the metallic whisker intermittently and hold it steadily to the damper casing without incurring the so-called repetitious jump-rope phenomenon during vibration of the later.
The merits of this invention may be summarized as the following:
(1) Rupture of the metallic whisker could be significantly avoided.
(2) In the event of any rupture, it can be viewed and repaired easily.
(3) Jump-rope phenomenon could be thoroughly eliminated.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of this invention, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.